


By Your Side.

by ByNash (Nasharuu)



Series: SouYo Week 2019 Prompts [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: I really like this one, M/M, Pining Idiots, Rise appears like, Souyo Week 2019, Yosk is oblivious of how much Yu loves him, Yosuke is the leader of the IT, Yu the bodyguard, arcana swap, for one line lmao, regular Yosk I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ByNash
Summary: Yosuke being a good leader and Yu being a good Partner-------------------------------------------------------Sixth part of the SouYo Week 2019 prompt.Day 6: Arcana Swap





	By Your Side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest one of the bunch, but it's my favorite of them all. I really like how this one came out!  
> Enjoy~

**Day 6: Arcana Swap**

 

The Shadow crumbled into dust at the hit and vanished, leaving the team free space to continuing roaming around. 

 

“What now, Senpai?” asked Rise from the TV “lobby”. Yosuke fixed his glasses and answered the girl.

 

“We are good, Rise. Advancing, everyone” he commanded, making his way to the stairs. The leader looked around the area. The twisted sky of Magatsu Inaba was making him sick already. But they couldn’t stop now, they need to stop Adachi no matter the cost. A hand laid on his shoulder, making the fawn haired boy to look back and meeting the stormy grey eyes of his best friend.

 

“You ok there, partner?” asked the zio user, worry lacing in his eyes. Yosuke nodded, fixing his grip on his kunai. 

 

“I’m good. Just..sick” he mumbled, to what Yu nodded along. Regardless, the team continued their treak around the messed up streets of their home.

 

========================================================================

 

As Yosuke emerged from the blue glowing door, he closed his eyes and looked at the TVs stacked in the middle of the room. He could feel stress building up, quickly calming down as Sarasvati softly sang to him, her aura calming any problem from deep below his soul along with the other Personas. Suddenly, Yu entered the area from the TVs, his grey eyes fixing immediately on his leader. 

 

“Yosuke, you look beat” he commented, making the wildcard chuckle softly. 

 

“Yeah.. reaching Adachi is taking its toll” he sighed and made his way towards the exit, Yu following behind. As both boys exited the area and into Junes, the exhaustion was wearing on Yosuke already. He staggered for second before Yu catched him before he hit the tiled floor.

 

“Hey, don’t push yourself” suggested the silver haired boy, holding his partner by the shoulders. Yosuke’s cheeks flared red at the realization, trying to hide and conceal his embarrassment from his teammate. Yosuke have been interested in Yu since he came to Inaba a few months ago. He wasn’t sure why, but the transfer student quickly catches his eye the second he arrived. He still remembers when they first stumbled into the TV world and Yu awakened his persona by trying to save him from the Shadows. It wasn’t until the zio user was cornered by Yosuke’s shadow that he awakened his to repay the favor. 

 

Yosuke slowly nuzzled himself in Yu’s strong chest for support and tiredness, his eyes fluttering close. Yu helped him to reach his house by piggybacking him. 

 

“Yu, dude, it’s not needed” he complained, to which the silver haired boy ignored entirely the whines of his leader and continued to carry him. 

 

“I’ve told you, I don’t mind. You may be our leader but you need help too” answered Yu, fixing his grip on the drowsy boy at his back. Yosuke blushed harder, burying his hot face in between Yu’s back and hair.

 

“Thanks man.. Really” mumbled the fawn haired boy, his eyes finally closing as he allowed to relax himself and letting be lured to unconsciousness. When he made sure that Yosuke was asleep. Yu stopped in his tracks and looked back at his best friend, taking in his flushed face that made his little freckles shine. How his mouth was slightly open and the way his eyelashes rubbed his cheeks. The teen sighed, his eyes never leaving the other at his back and his own face turning pink. 

 

“I’ll go from hell and back for you, and only you,  _ Love _ ”

 

He silently continued his movement, along with the person that turned his whole world upside down safe and sound under his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMM I really like this one. One day left..   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
